


Who will you pick

by ForgottenMusic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fangirls, High School, Popularity, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenMusic/pseuds/ForgottenMusic
Summary: I got this random idea to do a cross-over with hetalia and osomatsu since they both had a high school episode and I keep thinking about and it sounded like a fun story to write





	Who will you pick

(Y/N) P.O.V

It was a beautiful morning. The rich sun peaked over the horizon and bathed the area in golden rays of light. What  _ was  _ emphasized was when I got to school I almost couldn't get past the gate. It’s all because of some ‘hot’ dudes and their fangirls giddying around like ludicrous puppies. Apparently, the bodyguard around the entrance caught sight of me, thought I was one of the fangirls swarming around and didn’t let me pass. It was truly frustrating! I could never understand how I seemed in the slightest related to any of these swarming bees of girls out here… This was getting me nowhere, there was a void filled with nothing but annoyance and I was plundered straight into it. There was no point in lingering within that unfortunate throng, so I got going on fast feet.

But how could I manage to get there on time? I thought of an idea. 

I could just climb the school wall so I wouldn't be late to class. It was the only choice I could manage to concoct within my deliberate mind, mind as well try it. It’s a wall, how am I supposed to manage to get across?? Gripping my hands tentatively against the wall and began my climb… failing miserably the first time. Somehow, I managed to get atop the wall and suddenly on my descent, I heard a faint voice call out, my heart beginning to drum against my weakening ribcage -- someone had caught me. I wa trying to get down, then I heard that someone holler once more.

“Dudette, I don't think that’s safe!” 

The voice rang through my head startling me, the clasps of my hands released the wall I supported myself on and came tumbling down. All I could feel was the wind flailing around me and tension wrap around my heart as I began to realize I’m falling. Closing my eyes upon the heavy descent, I expected a hard landing but instead I was caught in a pair of arms. I… fell into someone’s arms and the embrace’s friction became very well known to me.  

“Don't worry, the  _ hero  _ was here to save you.” 

That same mellow voice rang bells in my head. He was smiling, a cheshire grin plastered on his features.

Snapping my eyes open, I took in my surroundings and noticed I was still in his arms. Instead of a normal “oh, thank you”, I felt anger broil within the blood of my very veins -- I was pissed! This guy scared me half to death and what would have happened if I fell completely, not ever being caught? I should have the right to punch that smug smile off his face…

“Well, I wouldn't need a  _ hero  _ if said  _ hero  _ didn't scare me half to death…!” My voice came out half threatening, failing to come across as dangerous as I’d hoped. Snickering still, his eyes brightened in delight and he still wore the smug face, it was making me want to kick him to where the sun doesn't shine. “I still saved you, why were you climbing the wall anyways?” 

I sigh, is he really that dense?

“I was walking to the front gate, when I was there it was full of guards and these ridiculous fangirls so I couldn't get through to get to my class.” When I locked eyes with him again had a confused face, almost as if I was speaking a whole new language and he understood zero-percent of it.

_ Yep. He really is dense. Maybe he must have gotten here earlier than that mob? _

“That’s odd; the gate was empty when I passed” 

_ Wait, huh? _

I got a taste of my own medicine: now I’m the one confused. How could that mob just disappear like that so quickly? The thought wrapped around my head until I was nothing but drowning in it. A crowd of desperate individuals can’t just disappear like ghosts so fast... 

“What school is this?” 

“Gakuen World Academy” 

I was shocked. The words looped in my mind constantly, Gakuen World Academy? I must have went too far from school to climb the wall--! But exactly how? I must have been following the wrong path of course.

“Oh… I'm supposed to be in Osomatsu’s Private academy.” 

He looked like he understood. “Then why did you climb the wall?“

“I was in a hurry, I paid attention to nothing at the time and as soon as I saw a school and a wall, I automatically assumed that it was mine since it was on the same pathway as it.”

The shift on his face finally gained an understanding gesture, but instead of blowing off a normal grin he already had, a sigh ushered instead. “Good luck with that school. You just gotta avoid the  _ ‘popular’  _ F6, since they normally have their fangirls with them.”

_ F6? _ I thought.  _ Could it be why those girls had been plaguing the area? _

“If you’re wondering what the infamously known F6 are,” he slurred out more like a purr, but it felt natural or normal about it (possibly even sick of it?) “They are like the celebrities of that school. Everyone knows them and fonds over them like they’re deities in a way.”

_ Huh. _ I thought once more.  _ That explains it. _

I nod. “Thanks for telling me that. Guess I have to climb the wall again.” 

“I'll help you. A hero should always help anyone in distress!” he smiled so dumbfoundedly that it reminded me of a determined puppy. We got into position but I completely forgot to ask... 

“So does this  _ hero  _ have a name?” -- while he was boosting me -- “Right, my name’s Alfred Jones, what about you, dudette?” 

I rested on top of the wall. “Well, I’m (Y/N) nice to meet ya,  _ hero _ ” 

“Hey, dudette, you wanna maybe hang out when school done?” I thought it out for a bit. It wouldn’t hurt, but as long as he wasn’t some sort of… stalker or a user in any kind, it’ll be fine. What could possibly happen?

“Sure, let's meet up here then.” The smile on his face brightened lighter than the illuminated sun. Probably ten fold.  Our eyes met one last time before I nodded his direction and he ran off to his class. As I jumped down the wall, I think I remembered I saw a fangirl still there. For some reason.

Good thing I'm in school now. So I walk all the way to the door of school entrance and I see just a group of guys. And yet, **_another_** crowd of girls cooing and squealing like celebrities had overtaken the school. _Wow... girls here are really desperate. Thirsty? Well, they might be a band but still thirsty..._

Then I walk to my class but then I suddenly see people coming in. If people are just arriving within the classroom then--

A joyous smile caressed my face.

I was happy I wasn't late! Everything flashed in my thoughts like a movie and I remembered how I was pacing harshly just to get to school, almost injuring myself and meeting someone.

Their name was Alfred, and I could only remember him by that golden snicker.

_ At least I made a possible friend today _ .


End file.
